User talk:Tephra/archive1
Hi there, Tephra! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on User:Tephra! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:CologneCerroneHoudini! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- CologneCerroneHoudini (Talk) 20:10, 28 April 2011 Taking notice... You took upon yourself quite a bit of work with all those magic items attributes as well as your other contributions. I'm not sure if I'm impressed or envious. Keep up the good work. :) Breywood 13:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Administration of the Wiki Hi Tephra, I have noticed you working hard on this wiki for quite some time. Now I was wondering....The latest admin was here a few days ago, but are there any ways at ALL to contact a bureacrat? I mean, if you want to become an admin, you have to go there.Please respond :D Demise 22:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh Tephra, you must have misunderstood. I'm an experienced editor, and a crat in other wikis. I'm asking you to ask a crat YOURSELF To become an admin or crat. If the current admins+ are inactive, then one must take over to ensure quality. If you have no idea how to use these powers, I will help you :D Sorry if I came on too strong....I just want this wiki under an actual administrator. It's a great wiki. :\. If you don't want to though, it's ok. Say, what are the vandals like in this wiki? Are they numerous? Paritcularly with blog advertisements.....yes. Ok, but we actually DO need an administrator to be active in a wiki. If a vandal is here, he should be banned. Please consider? Thanks :D :You are now an admin and a bureaucrat. Have fun and stay safe.--- [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 10:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS TEPHRA! I knew you could get admin, just like that ;). If you need any help, I CAN assist you. Unless the administrator powers are different on this wiki, I understand most of them . Anyways, enjoy, and make sure to delete pages that are marked for deletion. So, Tephra. I wanted to ask you, can I please contact Wikia to remove the "Read more" Section? It looks bad, especially when the image on the page has been cropped badly, so you get these white bars =_=. OK thanks Alright, I just like to ask administrators when concerning the Wiki Interface. I mean, you are on of the last few. Frankly, I just didn't want you to get offended or something that I would change the interface without your knowledge. :3 Also, here is what I'm removing: Contacted Wikia, and also removed the image from your talk page, in case it was obstructive ;3 Demise10106:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Banning tutorial. Hi Tephra, here is a vandal: http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.172.208.186. He was caught by User:Breywood. By visiting the page, you can reach the block button. Now, I suggest a 3 day ban, with the reason listed as "Inserting Gibberish/nonsense into pages". You can make this longer or shorter, it's your choice. :D Banning is a vital tool, and you need to check the wiki constantly for vandalism. Blocks for any minor offense should probably be 1-3 days, whereas multiple vandalisms can last from 1 week to 1 year (1 year would probably be 10 vandalisms, spam and creation of troll pages). I hope you can help patrol the wiki more! No, but seriously. You should probably ban this guy? http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.54.32.7 Thanks for going to town on those blog posts. 02:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Actually that was the handiwork of Sulfur before I became an admin, I haven't touched any blog posts yet. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Wait....I thought I asked a VSTF to do it? His name was User:Randomtime or something Vandal http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/207.6.212.243 please ban. Should I make a page for me to report them? Spoilers on Diablo III and Angiris Council talk pages Greetings Tephra. Apologies if this is not the correct way to deal with this issue. User Ralnon recently made entries on the Diablo III and Angiris Council Talk pages that consist of massive potential spoilers of the game's story, without any Spoiler Warning label, a link that proves it's just one fan's wild speculation, and an invitation to discuss the issue. I believe this violates Wiki policy for Talk pages on several counts, such as trying to use the Talk page as a forum. JediHistorian 08:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC)